Pinocchioladdin (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Pinocchio (1940) * Jasmine - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * The Genie - Danger Mouse (1981) * Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2; 1996) * Iago - Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) * Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron; 1985) * The Magic Carpet - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie; 1998) * The Sultan - Raye's Grandfather (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rajah - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets; 1986) * The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max; 2005) * Razoul - Crooked Man (The Wacky World of Mother Goose; 1967) * Razoul's Guards - Big Cheese's Robots (Samurai Pizza Cats; 1990) * The Peddler - Heathcliff the Cat (1984) * Gazeem the Thief - Mepps (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers; 1989) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Madeline (1993) * Woman at the Window - Cinderella (1950) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pocahontas (1995), Snow White (1937) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Necklace and Woman - Mom and Dad (Dora the Explorer; 2000) * Fat Ugly Lady - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family; 1988) * The Two Hungry Children - Charlie Brown and Sally (Peanuts; 1960) * Prince Achmed - Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman; 1969) * The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed - Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound * Omar the Melon Seller - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) * Pot Seller - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Nut Seller - Berk (The Trap Door) * Necklace Seller - Paddington Bear * Fish Seller - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth; 1967) * Fire Eater - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Boy wanting an apple - Billy (Casper Cartoon series) * Farouk; the Apple Seller - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail; 1986) * Old Man Jafar - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog; 2000) * Mucho Genie - Sam the Snowman (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer; 1964) * Dummy Genie - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure; 1956) * Waiter Genie - King Neptune (The Daydreamer; 1966) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !; 1988) * Dragon Genie - Godzooky (Godzilla; 1978) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Annie-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven; 1989), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company; 1988) and Penny (The Rescuers; 1977) * William F. Buckley Genie - Moliere (Atlantis the Lost Empire; 2001) * Stewardess Genie - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Sheep Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules; 1997) * Red Genie - Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; 1992) * Little Genie - Slimer (The Real Ghostbusters; 1986) * Pinocchio's Head Genie - Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!; 2001) * Magic Genie - Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force; 2000) * Wrong Genie - Aaron (The Little Drummer Boy; 1968) * French Genie - Jonathan Winters (Frosty Returns; 1992) * Game Show Host Genie - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; 1990) * Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo; 1941) * Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range; 2004) * Duck Abu - Duck (Tom and Jerry series) * Ostrich Abu - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound; 1981) * Turtle Abu - Turtle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic; 1987) * Car Abu - Dinoco (Cars; 2006) * Old Man Genie - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) * Little Boy Genie - Timmy (Precious Moments; 1991) * Fat Man Genie - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me; 1953) * 75 Golden Camels - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove; 2000) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies; 1997) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Bambi; 1942) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies; 1997) * Exotic-Type Mammals - King Kong (1966) * Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget; 1983) * Goat Genie - Goat (Rugrats; 1991) * Harem Genie - Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins; 1984) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Go Diego Go !; 2005) * Llamas - Moose (Morris the Midget Moose; 1950) * Bears and Lions - Smokey the Bear (The Ballad of Smokey the Bear; 1966) and Leo the Lion (1966) * Brass Bands - Marching Band (Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom; 1953) * 40 Fakirs - Ultramen * Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Chicks (A Bug's Life; 1998) * Genie as Rodnet Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman; 1966) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age; 2002) * Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle; 1967) * Bee Genie - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life; 1993) * Submarine Genie - Shark (Jaws; 1975) * Band Genie - Tiger (An American Tail; 1986) * Library Genie - Sam I Am (Dr. Seuss on the Loose; 1973) * Tongue Genie - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. series) * One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down; 1999) * Gigantic Genie - Barugon (Gamera series) * Rajah as Cub - Whopper (Pound Puppies series) * Abu as Toy - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story; 1984) * Cheerleader Genies - Cheerleaders (Schoolhouse Rock; 1970) * Genie Jafar - Marshmallow (Frozen; 2014) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs